tsuburayafandomcom-20200213-history
Bemstar
|tab2= Gallery}} |Nicknames =THE Bemstar |Type =Alien Bird Kaiju |Home world =Crab Head Nebula |Height =46 meters |Weight =61,000 tons |Forms =Reconstructed Bemstar, Kugutsu Bemstar |First appearance =''Return of Ultraman'' Episode 18: Ultraseven Arrives! (1971) |Latest appearance =''Ultraman R/B the Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond'' (2019) |Relationships =Tyrant , Beryudora , Alien Zarab (master) |Enemies =To be added |Portrayed by =Kazunori Yokoo |Roars = }} Bemstar is an alien daikaiju that first appeared in episode eighteen of the 1971 television series Return of Ultraman. Appearance To be added Origins To be added History ''Return of Ultraman Ultraseven Arrives! in ''Return of Ultraman]] To be added ''Ultraman Dies at Twilight To be added Ultraman Taro Burn on! The Six Ultra Brothers '']] In the animated flashback of the episode, Bemstar was one of the many monsters that were a part of the Monster Army lead by Alien Emperor during the Great Ultra War. Bemstar Resurrected! Taro Absolutely Expires To be added Counterattack! The Monster Army and Reconstructed Sabotendar against Taro in ''Counterattack! The Monster Army]] To be added ''Ultraman Mebius Pressure on Ultraman in ''Ultraman Mebius]] To be added ''Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Hikari Saga To be added Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Bemstar Has Arrived! To be added Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Reionyx Battle To be added Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends the Movie To be added Ultra Zero Fight , Gan-Q and Red King in ''Ultra Zero Fight]] To be added ''Ultraman Ginga To be added Ultraman Ginga S Life to Regain against Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Victory in ''Ultraman Ginga S]] To be added ''Ultraman X All For One To be added Land of the Rainbow To be added Ultraman Orb: The Origin Saga '']] To be added Ultraman R/B the Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond To be added 'Other Media' Redman To be added Ultra Zone To be added Abilities 'Flight' To be added 'Suction Attractor Spout' To be added 'Bemstar Beam' To be added 'Eye Lasers' To be added 'Energy Bolts' To be added 'Suction Attractor Spout' To be added 'Smoke Storm' To be added 'White Mist' To be added 'Endurance' To be added 'Heat Pulse' To be added 'Bem-Q Combi' To be added 'Black Gravity Field' To be added 'Horn Lightning' To be added 'Energy Beam' To be added 'Bezelb Empowerment' To be added 'Weaknesses' To be added Gallery Roar Bemstar's cries are reused from the Toho monster, Gezora. Trivia *The first Bemstar suit was modified to portray Astromons in episode one of ''Ultraman Taro, Like the Sun, Mother of Ultra. Later, the suit was modified back for Reconstructed Bemstar in episode twenty-nine, Bemstar Resurrected! Taro Absolutely Expires. References Category:Kaiju Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Heisei Kaiju Category:Alien Kaiju Category:Bird Creatures Category:Choju Category:Tyrant's Components Category:Beryudora's Components Category:Return of Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultraman Taro Monsters Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Monsters Category:Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends the Movie Monsters Category:Ultra Zero Fight Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga S Monsters Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Ultraman Orb: The Origin Saga Monsters Category:Ultraman R/B the Movie Monsters